Welcome to the Freak Show
by NefasSegador
Summary: The Black Order Carnival, home to freaks and talented people hidden from the world's eyes. This is the story of a Demon Clown, a living Skeleton, a Pyromaniac, this ring master, and their friends as they try to survive in a world where being different is shunned.
1. Welcome to the Freak Show!

**And now this prompt that I've been wondering about for a long time. Basically almost everyone is Carnival freak!**

**Disclaimer: I, NefasSegador, doesn't own D. Gray Man or its associative characters. All the Oc's belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Welcome one! Welcome all to the Black Order carnival!" A 20 year old woman called out as she stoop atop a box in the middle of the fair grounds. Over her face was a mask of a crow, exposing only her mouth. "See the freaks of the night as you encounter as you leave your life or normality to one of the exotic and gruesome. Home to freaks like the demon clown, living skeleton, and the fire man troop!"

"Step right! Step right! Test your strength on the "Fire Dragon " High Striker!" A red headed man with a bandanna and eye patch advertised. An enormously large iron hammer resting easily on his shoulder.

People streamed into the carnival. Some for the shows, some for the experience, and many for a time to transcend reality, even for a small moment. Inside a large black and white tent was an example.

People sat in benches and bleachers surrounding a circular dirt stage, shaking with excitement, anxiety, and fear at what they were about to see.

A dark laughter cascaded inside the tent, quieting all voices and discussion.

"So you all came to see freaks?" A shrill voice asked. "Well did you?!" The crowd roared with a loud "yes!" then all was quiet before fire erupted in the middle of the stage. Screams of surprise and fear enveloped the audience as a man was produced from the flames. He wore a long dual colored black and white coat. Black, almost purplish, hair was seen underneath a dual colored beret and in his gloves hand was megaphone. It was very obvious that this man was the Ringmaster.

"So you all want to see freaks?" The man mused quietly. Much of the audience was shaking with anticipation. The man laughed loudly. "Well here come the freaks!" Then a noose was dropped. A body connected to the noose.

The audience screamed. A person was hung in front if them. However one of the hanged man's arm twitched. Then his head. The audience screaming with every twitch until a single skeletal hand grabbed the rope that hung him and cut it. There was a gasp as they saw the body flop and crumble like a pile of bones in front on them. Then the man began to rise up, loud cracking and snapping could be heard, like the person's bones were reconnecting. When the man finally stood fully erect, a spot light was pointed straight at him, exposing his half skeletal face. The light also exposed his naked upper torso, bare skeletal arms, .

Screams of fear, repulsion, and euphoria were heard as the skeleton man looked at everyone with his dual colored eyes. His head cocking slightly to the side when he spotted a group of teens. Robotically walking over to them, he made them scoot back each step. Until a loud thunk was heard and a knife was seen next the skeleton's head.

"Back! Back I tell you!" The right master yelled, his handholding dozen of knives in them. Another was heard being thrown and the Skelton shrunk away, hissing. "Leave monstrosity!" Then a glass vial was thrown, covering the Skelton in black smoke before the smoke erupted into blue flame. The skeleton disappearing, the audience applauded.

"Now be ready to see a clown straight from the bowls of hell itself." The Ringmaster announced deeply. Clown music was heard, however instead of it's usual happy tone, this one was that of darkness and horror as a clown wearing bloody make-up and a ripped up and bloody clown outfit came riding in on unicycle using only his hands. His white hair mattered and wild.

The clown soon jumped off his unicycle and landed effortlessly in his feet before producing several knives and began juggling them. The crowd roared in approval as the clown kept on adding and adding the amount of knives until it numbered in a dozen. Then the clown threw six knives at a target sitting several meters in front it, hitting bull's eyes with each one and catching the remaining dozen with his teeth. The audience clapped loudly and shouted approval before the clown bowed and then promptly burst into flames.

Screams echoed throughout the entire tent as men on fire came out where the clown once stood. The one that caught everyone's attention though, was one that was shirtless. Tattoo's coating his entire body as he ran in the middle of stage followed by his helpers. Soon they all positioned themselves so they create a large human fire monster. Standing on each other's back and creating an almost inhuman fiery pillar. Then the skeleton man, the demon clown, and the ringmaster all were shown standing next to them, spotlights blaring on all of them.

"I hope you all enjoyed our last show for the night." The Ringmaster chuckled. " And remember, freaks are everywhere. You just have to look in a mirror." Then a huge column of flame surrounded the entire troop. When it extinguished itself, the group was gone before everyone erupted into applause. When it died down, all of them began to trail out of the carnival ground. Memories and experience that will stay with them for a lifetime as they reentered their life of normalcy.

The carnival ground was now empty. No rides were being ridden, no food being made, and no screams were heard. Instead a warm firelight and homely laughter was perceived.

" 'Back! Back I tell you!' " The Skeleton Man rehearsed in front of the firelight. " Leave monstrosity!" Everyone around the erupted into laughter.

"I swear Segador, you should go into comedy." The high striker attendee laughed. The large hammer resting on his shoulder as he roasted a hot dog.

"Yeah I can see it now Lavi." The heavily tattooed teen said using his hands to create a mock headline. "Come see the Skeleton Comedian! Only for those who can actually take a talking skeleton."

"You're just all jealous." Segador chuckled before pulling a hot dog out of the fire eating it in one bite. "Damon, you're marshmallow is on fire."

"Alright! It's ready!" The teen cheered before taking the burning candy out of the fire and sandwiching it between 2 crackers, sniffing out the flame.

"You have a problem Hot Head." A girl with spiky auburn hair laughed her dual colored eyes sparkling playfully as Damon blushed.

"It's only a problem if I can't control it Kori." Damon replied before making the fire a little bigger making Kori squeal on surprise and jump onto Damon's lap, much to his pleasure. Blushing badly, Kori pushed Damon off the log they were sitting.

"Perv." She hissed before warming her hands and turning to the other white haired teen sitting next to Segador. Before he was the Demon Clown, now he was dressed in rather fancy and formal looking clothes. "So Allen when did you learn to catch knives with your mouth?"

"I honestly thought it was a good idea at the time. I practiced it a couple weeks ago, and decided today I'd try it out." Allen said as he slurped up his instant noodles.

"Dude, you could've ended up like me if you messed up. An actual freaky looking person." Segador said, eyes wide open.

"I didn't so that's a plus." Allen replied. "And besides you're not a freak." Segador gave him a blank look. "Some patches of yours skin are just really translucent."

"Thanks bro." Segador smiled before smelling something akin to smoke. "Damon!"

"What! Those leaves were asking to be burned!"

"Get the water buckets!"

"I got the fire extinguisher!"

"Where's that tarp!"

"Someone hold down Damon!"

"You idiot!"

"Gah! Not the family jewe- Gah!"

"A little over kill?"

"Shut it Reena, you would do the same thing."

"Both of you should help us take care of the fire!"

"Yes Victoria!"

* * *

"Seems Damon caused another fire Komui." Reever sighed as he helped count the profits of today. "We got enough for some more food, and maybe even some tools to fix up some of the rides. Any complaints Link?"

"If you're wondering if any of the children assaulted anyone for making fun of their them, then no. Though one of the hooligans found their car completely covered in graffiti and several broken windows." Link sighed. "Luckily we were able to deflect any suspicion from the culprits, most likely Segador, Kori, and Damon. Komui, how was the show?"

"Decent, though a little hair raising when Allen came on stage juggling and catching knives in his mouth." Komui replied, much to the shock of Reever and Link. "Don't worry he's fine, though everyone else might be a little amazed at him. Did Toma or Goz tell us if there are any places that open till midnight?" Reever nodded. "Good, we'll send a couple supply runner there." Then a knock came on their trailer door.

"Komui! Letter for you!" One of the workers called from out side. Komui was confused before opening the door, the worker tumbling in and handing it to him before running out.

"A letter? From whom?"

* * *

**And that's the end to the first chapter.**


	2. Problems on the Old Frontier

**Thanks to all of you who read, and thanks to those who reviewed. Sorry for not updating this. It kind of… slipped my mind? Hehe.**

**Every character: BOO!**

**Shut it! Anyway, here are some reviewer responses.**

**Alice Nyte: I personally also like this one, because of the who carnival and freak aspect.**

**Broken Alice: Don't worry all the Oc's will be apart of the story, though some will come later rather than sooner.**

**D3vilnevercry: I now have a new favorite song thanks to you!**

* * *

"You got the list Link set up!" Segador asked as he made sure that no amount of skin was showing. Didn't want some poor person having a heart attack now. Allen nodded as he made sure the scrap of paper Link put the supplies on were still in his coat pocket.

"Where's Damon?" He asked. The sound of. Trunk horn being honked was their answer as a red pick up soon came driving up, the tattooed carny in question behind the wheel. Stopping in front of the two, Allen and Segador both hopped into the back of the pick up.

"Where we going?" Damon asked opening the back window.

"Reever told me off the corner of Tisa Avenue." Segador said before pulling up a town map.

"Don't give it to Allen!"

"Haha. That was so funny I forgot to laugh." Allen grumbled while the other two laughed.

"Turn here." Segador said when Damon came on a fork in the road. Turning, the two in the pick up looked up at the expansive night sky and for once, the multitude of bright stars in the clear night sky. Soon though the boys pulled up to a large grocery store, the sign saying open till 6am. Hopping out of the pick up Allen and Segador grabbed a cart while Damon grabbed the cloth bags he had. In an act of immaturity, Damon grabbed the cart and pushed off it. The two others just sighed before walking in after him. The brightly lit store making Segador become self conscious as he made sure he was completely covered again. Ripping the list in threes, Allen handed the others each a slip. Then the three split up and began to collect the large amount of supplies they need, though despite their unwillingness there were some complications.

After paying for the monstrous amount of supplies, the three the carried them back to the truck only to find three teenagers laughing and hopping on the trunk. Several bottles of alcohol were enough to show that they were drunk.

"Hey! Off my truck!" Damon shouted handing Segador the supplies and ran at the drunk teens. Eyes flaring with anger as he roughly punched one of them in the face and threw another off. The group then dog piled on Damon and soon were kicking him as he laid on the ground. Allen and Segador caught up to him, throwing the groceries in the back before Segador roughly pulled the boys off his friend. Aa few however were able to get a few shots in, planting a strong one on his eye. Allen then helped Damon up as the carnies faced off the group of drunken teens. The one that Damon had punched touched his face.

"That... Fuckin hurt." He drawled out drunkenly as he sautéed his way in front of Damon. "I oughta give you matching mark on your face for being a fuckin pri-" then he was cut short by Segador's foot setting itself in front of his leg, making him fall.

"Mi mala pendejo." Segador apologized sarcastically as he pulled the fallen teen up. His friends were about to join in but Allen and Damon stood in front of them. "But you did not call my friend a prick! You understand me you high bred drunken arrogant asshole."

"What are you going to do choir freak?" The drunk boy spat seeing Segador's white hair. And with hearing the word that always made his blood boil when said by others he doesn't consider family, Segador slammed his forehead on the other boys. And that's when all hell broke loose. With the first boy knocked out the others began to surge forward. Damon and Allen luckily held them off long enough before Damon pulled out his lighter and brandished it like a sword.

"Back! Back you fools!" Damon laughed before pulling out a small round ball with a fuse. Lighting it, he dropped before he, Allen, and Segador hopped into the truck as the ball exploded in a flash of light and smoke. The boys coughed and cried as smoke and bright lights inducted their senses, allowing the boys to make a quick getaway back to the fairgrounds.

"On a scale of one to attacking Russia in the winter, how screwed are we?" Damon groaned as he pulled up and parked his truck near his trailer.

"Kicking Hitler out of art school." Allen answered regretfully.

"… Shit."

"You did what!" Link shouted, causing those who were asleep to wake up groggily and very angry. One of them, a silver haired woman, shot out of her bed and threw a knife in a random direction in surprise. She then heard a shriek as her vision cleared to see Kori staring wide-eyed and body incredibly tense as said knife was an inch away from her ear.

"God dammit Reena! I know your tense, but jeez!" She screeched as she carefully pulled the blade away from her head and carefully put it on a desk in their trailer. Then a third groan came from another occupant of the room, and a large mane of black hair came out from under the covers of a bed.

"If you wake me up one more time, I will kill both of you!" Victoria shouted before flopping back into the bed. The two girls only could breath out shakily before they carefully and quietly got out of their beds and changed into their casual clothes. Leaving the eldest of the trio to sleep soundly.

When the two girls walked out they saw Damon running out of the main tent where Link usually slept on a break day. Clawing at the dirt, it was soon for naught as a lasso of rope soon flew and caught his leg. Dragging the screaming pyro and pulling him back into the tent.

"Do you know how much police interest you could have caused if they somehow recognized how you three were! You should've just let it go! Do I need to wake Socalo up to punish you!"

"No! Anybody but Uncle Socalo!"

"Or how about Cross!"

"Eiye!" Soon three bodies ran out of the tent, two whitenettes and one with black, and sprinted past them. Behind them was a knife throwing bowl cut blonde hair man. Murder evident in his eyes.

"Morning Kori, you look pretty! Got to go!" Damon shouted before throwing knife came out of nowhere and whizzed past his ear. "Gah!"

"Get back here!" Link shouted chasing after them. Causing a large uproar in the entire fair grounds.

Elsewhere at the city's airport and a blued haired woman just got off her flight from China. Holding her suitcase in one hand, she anxiously waited for her three friends that came with her. Then she saw two familiar looks of long hair. One white and the other blue. Then a flash of red was seen as suddenly the blue haired one suddenly disappeared.

"Yu-chan! How did you, Haku, and Lenalee get into First Class, while I was stuck in Coach?" The red head whined.

"Because we aren't annoying rabbits like you. Now get off of me!" Yu Kanda shouted loudly causing a baby to cry.

"Sir we're going to need to escort you off the premises." A security woman said leading a bewildered Kanda away.

"Lenalee-san. Kanda and I found the luggage." The whitenette said smiling and handing Lenalee the luggage she and Kanda had found. Lenalee nodded in thanks before turning a lazy looking Lavi.

"So where is uh…" she trailed off not remember who was supposed to pick them up.

"You mean grandfather? Just call him Old Panda when he fi- Gack!" Lavi shouted when a rather elderly looking man came out of the crowds and slapped him on the back of the head.

"I am not an Old Panda you whipper snapper!" Bookman shouted angrily as he smacked his grandson's head. They caused such a commotion that they to had to be escorted out of the airport, leaving Haku and Lenalee standing there.

* * *

**Oh, I hope I've filled everyone taste for freaks and carnivals. And as usual till next time. See you all later!**

**Komui: Tata!**


	3. Welcome to the Family

**Despite this being the one of the most well liked, this is surpsieling hard to write for me. Maybe it's the fact I've never actually lived in a Carnival but I digress. Technically this idea of a Circus AU came a Fanfictioner named Paradise Avenger, who has sinced moved to Archive of Our Own. Anywho let's see some responses.**

**Anarchipluvian Tears: Don't worry, I got ya!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray man or its associative characters. All Oc's belong to their respective owners, while I own my characters and the plot only.**

* * *

"Damn Komui making us clean this damn thing. Dammit!" Damon shouted as he and Allen were cleaning the large ornately carved and painted carousal. The horses, rabbits, wolves, butterfly, and hyenas carved with masterful precision and painted with a renaissance hand. And right now the two were cleaning it from last night occupants. Lipstick stains, food wrappers, paste stains, and saliva (that last one made Damon shiver) coated the beautiful art masterpieces.

"Hey you guys." The two boys turned to see Reena's sister, Lyra. A rather happy and serene smile on her face as she walked three puppies. Two were black, and one a beautiful gold. Two were male and one was a female. And the pattern stayed consistent.

To the average person Lyra didn't look much like a freak, or even abnormal save for her scars along her face and arms, but when night came she tended to turn... Devious. She and her friend Caliope were sword swallowers.

The three puppies immediately tried to pull away from her before she let go, allowing the dogs to run and tackle the two boys licking their faces. The two boys dropped what they were holding as they held back they tried to pray the pups off of them.

"Gah! Timcampy stop it!"

"Gomeru off! Tikal look for Segador or something."

This scene caused Lyra to laugh into her hand as she pulled out her camera and took a quick picture. Laughing fully now, she caused attention to some of the other Carnival workers.

"What on Earth are you two doing?" Mypthe sighed into her hand. The apathetic writer looked at the two boys with boredom. While not a freak persay, she actually take along with the Carnival to write a book about Carny life.

"To record history." She said when Komui questioned her about it. Now though, she became the impromptu normal one who actually handled most of the flier distribution with her friend, Alyss.

"I want to play with the puppies!" A rather young voice shouted rushing forward from the crowd and immediately petting Tikal. Who only accepted it because she found her favorite scratching spot. Behind her ears. The girl looked around six with a rather bright and flowing sundress. "Look Mal, puppy." The girl said holding Tikal up to her twin sister.

"I don't want to see a puppy. I want to see a wolf." Malice answered as she crossed her arms and stared at the rather bored looking Labrador. Tikal stared back before growling and nipping at the girl. "More like it!"

A woman standing above them mutely scolded them. Her facial features were remix net of her two daughters, fair and innocent like Alyss, and long black hair like Malice. The only difference was the scars along her mouth, carving out a smile on otherwise flawless skin. The woman looked towards Mypthe and made a few hand signs. The other woman sighed.

"Let the pups go girls." Mypthe said extracting Tikal from Alyss' grip and picking up both girls. For Malice though she tried to squirm out while Alice thought she was in a plane. Then she handed them to their mother. "Here Alice." The twenty two year old mother smiled before mutely scolding her daughters for not being polite and asking first.

"Hey? Where's your third brother?" Victoria asked jokingly as she eyed the two as they got up. Being the eldest in the vicinity, at twenty five, she kept some semblance of order around here while Link and Komui were away. Reever was out with a few of the other staff to look for more tools and material supplies.

"Seg? He said something about how Komui needed him or something." Allen responded politely. "Personally I believe he's got it worse than the rest of us."

"Why's that?" Victoria questioned.

"Komui had that gleam in his eye when he told him." Allen said shuddering. Damon looked passive before pulling out a lighter and lighting a few dried leaves. Immeadiately he was doused in cold water by Kori.

"What the hell woman!" He shouted looking at the mismatched eyes girl.

"Sorry, but there was a fire danger." She answered innocently before she and Damon got into another yelling fight. Gommeru staring at them quizzically as he cocked his head to the side. The Doberman confused on why his master was arguing with his madre.

"Why is everyone yelling?" A rather tired looking man in a ruffled shirt and tired expression asked as he was practically being carried by a realitvely same aged man with white hair and a turban.

"Mornin Kuro. How was the nap?" Lyra said looking at the rather drowsy individual. The dark haired man gave her a rather derpish stare before falling off of Wisely's shoulder and face first into the ground. Sleep already going through his system.

"Yeah, he's still tired. A wonder he's a lion tamer." Wisely said rubbing the back of his head as everyone now stared at the sleeping college drop out. The mind reader on the other hand just sighed before picking him up and depositing Kurosaki on a picnic table near the carousal. With him laid back, the scars on his arms were illuminated. Whether from blade, cat, or old wounds no one knew.

Soon everyone went back to a conversation with each other. To everyone it was an average day on one of their breaks. Talking and socializing with people who got them. The scarred, the disfigured, the "freaks" of society. Their family.

"Ahem everyone." Everyone to see Komui. Next to him were Link, a struggling Segafor carrying several bags, Bookman, and-

"Lavi!" Everyone cried as they ran and embraced the red head. The one eyed man teen only laughed as he felt himself being squeezed by the people he was closest to.

"Gah! Did you all miss me that much?" He questioned as he swamped by his friend's embrace.

"No. You just never called or told us where you were at." Allen affirmed.

"Are you kidding me? Have you seen the roaming charges for China to abroad! It would've cost Komui a fortune!" Lavi shouted face white and slacked at the thought. "It would be almost as bad as Cross' bills." At the name "Cross" Allen also turned. However instead of doing slack, he turned dark and venageful went to his eyes.

"Master! I will get you back somehow!" He shouted towards the heavens. Everyone sweat dropped at the spectacle, you would think they would be used to it by now.

Segador gave his brother a quizzled look as he was holding the luggage. Behind him, a blue haired man with long feminine stood behind him. Two girls, one with white hair in a ponytail with tinted glasses, and the other with olive green hair reminiscent of Komui's hair stood behind the man.

All the Canries teamed up and slowly began to numb together. These new comers making them go on edge. The blue haired man just glared at the lot of them. Alyss held her children close to her as Victoria, Reena, and Kori stood protectively in front of them.

Allen and Damon rolled up their sleeve a bit as Wisely stared at them with wide eyes. Hands twitching as he saw each of their little micro signs. The two girls began to shuffle behind the man.

"Who the hell are you?" Damon snarled, pulling a lighter from god knows where and a can of axe. For once no one stopped him.

"What's it to you freak?" Kanda snapped at the pyro. All the carnies bristled at that word as Allen glared at the man, rolling up his right arm sleeve.

"Do not call us freaks." Allen snarled, his gentleman persona cracking slightly. Kanda glared at the junior.

"Yeah, and who are you to stop me beansprout." The Japanese man spat out. Allen was livid and was about to punch Kanda in the face, until Komui intervened.

"Both of you stop, or I'll send you both to lion cleaning duty." Komui threatened. Allen immediately stopped while Kanda scoffed. Komui cleared his throAt before continuing. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my darling, beautiful, pure, innocent, and amazing little sister Lenalee!" The man announced in his ring master voice.

Lenalee blushed immensely. She hasn't seen her brother in six years, and then when he introduces her to his "family" he makes it seem like a big deal.

"Nii-san..." Lenalee moaned in protest.

"And these are her friends from China, Haku and Kanda." Komui said pointing to the respective people. Everyone stared at the blue haired man and the white haired woman trying to hide behind him.

"Eh, Yu. Say somethig." Lavi teased the man. Eyes widened wen they saw the usually stoic looking man turn livid at the use of his first name.

"Baka Usagi!" He shouted before chasing the running and laughing red head. Everyone just stared dumbly as Lavi had the japanese man chase him around, leaving the white haired girl in front of everyone's attention.

Haku reached out to try and grab Kanda only to see he wasn't there. She nearly fell in surprise until he felt cold and materiel arms grab her and right her up. She let out a small squeak before she got her footing.

"Uh hi." She waved at them, for her though everyone looked like colorless, featureless, outlines.

"She's blind." Segador announced crassly before grumbling and carrying Haku's and Lenalee's luggage towards Komui trailer.

"N-No I'm not. I just can't see colors and defined objects." She stuttered as everyone stared at her with new interest... And sympathy. Segador just growled before lugging the luggage away, leaving Haku hi fend for herself.

"Oh you poor thing." Victoria said as she walked up to the visually impaired girl and hugging her. Alice came behind her and did so as well. Both woman comforting her. Haku stiffened before wringling free from their grasp.

"No it's alright." She said to everyone. "I'm fine, and I'm used to it."

"Well it isn't right for Segador to announce that without any say from you." Lyra said as she stared at Haku. "What'd Komui do to him?"

"I don't know..."

"Bah Segador is always a grouch." Damon laughed. "Remembered he never really liked "Outisders" as much as they liked him."

"But still-"

"It's alright." Allen said before grabbing Damon. "Well go talk to him. In the mean time could one of you four them around?" Immediately Caliope's and Lyra's eyes widened.

"We will!" They shouted before grabbing the girls and running through the fair grounds. Then Kurosaki woke up.

"Wha I miss?" He asked tiredly as he stared at everyone

"It seems we got new additions to our family." Wisely noticed as everyone dispersed. However when he looked behind him he saw Kurosaki had fallen asleep again. "Oh hell no! I am not carrying your sorry ass again!"


End file.
